Ellyn Harrowmont
Appearance Tall and dark-haired, with the tanned skin of a Dornishwoman who lives in the desert and violet eyes, a staple of her Dayne heritage. She keeps her lightly grey-streaked hair fairly short, around shoulder-length. Her favored clothing is a surcoat with the sigil of House Harrowmont on it and platemail worn under the surcoat, her swords strapped to her back. History Born to Gerris and Larra Harrowmont in 339 AC at the family seat, the oldest of 4 children. She spent her early years at the Water Gardens, playing with the other children that were sent there, and most notably making friends with princess Jaehaera Targaryen. As she grew older she developed an affinity for the sword, practicing with the keep’s master of arms several hours a day until she became proficient with her weapon of choice. When she became 19, she went to join Morgan Martell, ousting a Pirate Lord and taking their place and beginning to earn the loyalty of the fleet that she’d inherited by right of conquest. The flagship of her fleet was renamed Stranger’s Gaze, and she led her fleet on raids up and down the Westerosi coast as well as Essos, to such locations as White Harbor, Lannisport, Oldtown, Myr, Lys and Qohor, earning her the enmity of Houses Manderly, Lannister and Hightower for these raids. During one of these raids, she would receive a pair of Qohorik-made and colored longswords that she named and began to use from then on. Ellyn also fought in the War of Seven Banners alongside the loyal Pirate Lords, taking part in the slaying of the Sea Snake and killing the traitorous Pirate Lords who’d sided with the man, while Morgan took the lion’s share of the glory and slew the Sea Snake. This earned him her enmity, since she’d hoped to land the killing blow on the Sea Snake and earn the glory for such a deed. A side effect of the war was that she met her future husband during one of the battles in Dorne, Ulwynn planning on marrying her, but Ellyn left with the remainder of the Pirate Lord fleet back to the Stepstones once the war was over. Shortly after the war ended, she was ousted as Pirate Lord and took the remainders of her fleet to the Disputed Lands, attaching her and her men (and some women) to the Windblown, who were fighting on behalf of Myr. She slew several lesser commanders during the war, which lasted 6 years, and gained a rivalry/friendship with Brynden Tully, who was fighting with the Second Sons on the opposite side of the war. Her skill at fortifying positions became evident during this time, and she would prevent several losses by means of her skill at this. As soon as Ellyn returned from the Disputed Lands in 374 AC and settled down again, Ulwynn sent her a raven and an ultimatum that he wanted the wedding to happen soon, since they’d been engaged before she’d left to the Disputed Lands. The two got married at the sept a month later, and Ellyn got with child soon after. She gave birth to twins the following year, then took them back to Hellgate Hall, not wanting her husband to raise them since she’d heard the rumors about what happened to her husband’s heir, and was adamant on not having that happen to her own children. The following few years would strain the marriage, since Ellyn discovered her husband’s bastards a few years later and took them into her own household, raising them as their own as part of an agreement she made with Ulwynn. Her half-sister would also go missing during this time period, lost at sea during a trip to Tyrosh in 375 AC.. Timeline 339 AC - Was born to Gerris and Larra Harrowmont in Hellgate Hall, their oldest daughter, and thus the future heir of the keep and the lands surrounding it. Her father was a wealthy merchant and her mother was a member of House Dayne who chose to find her fortune elsewhere. 358 AC - Headed for the Stepstones, ousting a Pirate Lord and taking over his fleet after she slew him in one-on-one combat. Began to raid Westeros and Essos, earning her the enmity of several noble houses, as well as the swords she would use for years to come. 364 AC - Joined the War of the Seven Banners, attaching her forces to Morgan Martell’s and engaging in several naval battles during the last years of the war. She met her future husband during this time, her ships acting as transports for his forces. The most notable battle she fought in was the one where Morgan slew the Sea Snake, since she would slay his lesser commanders/traitorous Pirate Lords during the battle. 368 AC - Left the Stepstones for the Disputed Lands after being ousted as Pirate Lord, signing up with the Windblown to fight in one of the countless wars there on behalf of Myr. It was here that she’d encounter Brynden Tully and the Second Sons, both Westerosi nobles fighting on opposite sides of the war. 374 AC - Married Ulwynn Uller, but chose not to live with him, returning to her own keep a fortnight after the wedding. They had a brief happy period as husband and wife, but soon came to realize they didn’t like each other, thus prompting Ellyn’s return to her keep. 375 AC - Gave birth to twins that she promptly retreated to Hellgate Hall with, refusing to let them see their father, mainly because of what happened to Lord Uller’s heir. Her sister Talea would go missing during a trip to Tyrosh. 377-78 AC - Inadvertently found out about her husband’s bastards and took the children into her household, raising them as her own bastards. Of course, this probably angered Ulwynn even more. 380 AC: Currently rules Hellgate Hall, and is working on preventing her husband from taking her daughter as his heir. Sent one of her husband's bastards to him as his heir, further souring their relationship. Family Father: Gerris Harrowmont, deceased, former Lord of Hellgate Hall Mother: Larra Harrowmont, deceased Brother: Gerold Harrowmont, 39 Sister: Obella Dayne, 39 Sister: Alyse Harrowmont, 27 Nephew: Quentyn Dayne, Knight of High Hermitage, 25 Sister: Talea Sand, 21, lost at sea Daughter: Shiera Harrowmont, 5, heir Son: Triston Harrowmont, 5 Category:House Harrowmont Category:Dornish